The present invention relates to a musical instrument and more particularly to a programmable musical instrument of the type for programming and producing a music melody which is manually performed by the operator.
Programmable musical instruments are convenient to use. However, in musical performance using such instruments, it was difficult to keep correct intervals and duration of notes or pauses. Therefore, it is desirable to provide means for playing correct melody containing correct intervals and duration and pauses.